Quererte
by evy29
Summary: Porque las cosas se vuelven sencillas cuando por fin descubrimos que es lo que queremos.


**DESCARGO: **Ranma ½ y todos los personajes relacionados al manga/anime no me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Esta es una traducción (pero no exacta) de mi fic en inglés "Want You" Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer una vez más a los miembros del portalfic por haber nominado mi fic "El Camino Equivocado" para los premios de este año... tenía que tratar de escribir algo después de eso... y como no pude, bueno... traducí... je je.

**RESÚMEN: **Porque las cosas se vuelven sencillas cuando por fin descubrimos que es lo que queremos.

* * *

**QUERERTE**

* * *

A sus dieciocho años, Ranma Saotome no vaciló antes de responder a la pregunta. –Sí,- dijo, - yo también pensé que iba a ser difícil.

-¿Entonces no lo es?- Preguntó Akane un tanto sorprendida ante la respuesta y con la intención de mantener en marcha la conversación que tanto trabajo le había costado iniciar.

Les quedaba aún bastante camino por recorrer, la caminata no terminaba hasta que pisaran la cumbre del Monte Fuji, y una vez que lo hicieran tenían tres días enteros que compartir mientras entrenaban. Habían comenzado el viaje con una de sus habituales peleas. Como era usual desde hace ya dos años, intercambiaron gritos e insultos; pero esta vez no tardaron en detenerse. Pararon en seco al recordar que quizás aquel era el último viaje que realizaban juntos. Se mantuvieron callados después de aquello y un par de horas pasaron lentamente antes de que Akane, harta del constante silencio, tratara de conversar un poco.

La tarea probó ser un verdadero reto. No por falta de cooperación por parte de Ranma sino porque Akane no podía pensar en nada que fuera prudente comentar. Últimamente las cosas se habían complicado de una manera más extraña que la usual.

Con ellos habiendo cumplido la mayoría de edad y convirtiéndose en adultos, como algunos dirían, resolver el problema de los múltiples compromisos de Ranma era algo que ya no se podía dejar de resolver.

Sorprendentemente, y era aquí donde la parte inusual comenzaba, hubo un acuerdo entre todas las partes interesadas. Las tres chicas y sus familias se sentaron juntas en una reunión civilizada y estrecharon manos después de un par de horas de ávida conversación.

"Creo que todos estamos cansados de tanto correteo." Comentó Ukyo mientras se encogía en hombros cuando Ranma, confundido, le preguntó como es que ahora; de pronto, todos ellos eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. "Ser hora de volver a China. Jefas perder paciencia, " dijo en cambio Shampoo con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz que reflejaba desengaño. Ranma sospechaba que Cologne había tomado la decisión sola.

Akane por su lado, se las había arreglado para llegar a una conclusión totalmente distinta. "Ambas están seguras de que las vas a elegir… creen que no tienen nada que perder," aseguró ella sentada junto a él en el tejado y mirando las estrellas con la intención de rehuír de su mirada. "¿Y tú?" preguntó él con curiosidad en aquella ocasión. Akane suspiró, Ranma lo recordaba claramente. "Yo creo en el libre albedrío," confesó ella sin mirarlo. Ranma no se atrevió a preguntarle que significaba aquello… más tarde tuvo que ir a buscarlo en el diccionario.

Libre albedrío. Ranma se sintió bien al descubrir que por fin lo poseía.

El acuerdo resultó ser algo razonable. Todos ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que debía ser él quien decida. Ranma recibió un ultimátum de dos meses que estaba a punto de terminar, para decidir con quien iba a contraer matrimonio.

Se resolvió que cada una de las tres muchachas tendría la oportunidad de estar a solas con él tres días completos antes de que Ranma anunciará su decisión. Y aquel viaje al Monte Fuji era el turno de Akane, el último turno, tan solo a una semana de la fecha límite para el anuncio.

Claro que estaba nerviosa, por supuesto que en realidad no sabía que debía decir o hacer. Tan solo sabía que quería que el viaje fuera tranquilo y agradable, y para que fuera agradable, mínimo necesitaban conversar. Así que sin nada mejor que decir, Akane comentó algo que había estado preguntándose últimamente.

-Debe ser difícil… ¿Verdad?... Tener que elegir…

Y eso nos trae de vuelta al instante en el que comencé ésta historia.

-Sí, yo también pensé que iba a ser difícil.

-¿Entonces no lo es?

-No… bueno, sí. Me di cuenta que no tiene porque ser tan complicado.- afirmó Ranma con simplicidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Akane, curiosa ante las ideas que se habían formado en la mente de su prometido.

-Bueno… En realidad ya no queda mucho honor que salvar.- Ranma se encogió en hombros. –Así que la decisión se reduce simplemente a lo que quiero.

-Ah…

-Y sé que te quiero a ti.- Declaró sin detenerse y sin siquiera mirarla.

Akane se detuvo dando la cómica impresión de que acababa de chocar con una pared invisible. "_Qué fue lo que dijo?" _-¿Qué?- tartamudeo nerviosa sin creerse lo que acababa de oír y mientras sus ojos tomaban las dimensiones de la vajilla.

-Te quiero- repitió Ranma mirándola de reojo mientras continuaba caminando. Lo dijo como si nada… como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Akane sintió que la oración llegó empacada en un encogimiento de hombros.

Akane, lo miró con sospecha... _"¿Me quiere?"_ Pensó _"¿Cómo que me quiere?"_ ¿Era una broma? Con Ranma siempre existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera un juego. Y decir algo tan serio de aquella manera. Tan al natural... como si no fuera TAN importante.

Una declaración de ese tipo, no se daba en aquellas circunstancias. Supuestamente era precedida por un momento mágico, un silencio, una mirada significativa. No, definitivamente Akane lo estaba mal interpretando... no había forma alguna de que aquello fuera una declaración romántica.

-¿Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar Akane con el ceño fruncido en confusión y sospecha, ahora caminando a su lado.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió él, mirándola divertido.

-¿_Cómo _me quieres?

La pregunta lo obligó a detenerse y mirarla de frente como ella quería. -¿Cómo que cómo te quiero?- cuestionó confundido.

-Me puedes querer de muchas maneras- prosiguió la muchacha, tratando de descubrir que es lo que el jovencito había intentado decirle.

-No, solo te puedo querer de una manera.- dijo él sintiéndose perdido… conciente del hecho de que Akane era la única persona capaz de sorprenderlo sin siquiera intentarlo.

-No, veras…- comenzó ella, acercándose tímidamente. -Me puedes querer muy lejos... o me puedes querer a una distancia aceptable –afirmó con convicción

Ranma la miró incrédulo.

-O me puedes querer de una forma pervertida- se sonrojó, sin creer lo que acababa de decir. –O quererme como una hermana, o como una amiga, o como se quiere a las molestias… podrías ser así de masoquista hasta donde sé.- prosiguió Akane con nerviosismo.

El joven levantó una ceja mientras sus labios comenzaban a curvarse en una sonrisa

-O quien sabe, talvez me quieres en terapia… ya sabes por eso de que soy una violenta marimacho… O en la tienda… o que sé yo, en la cocina.- Ranma soltó una pequeña carcajada. –O también me puedes querer aquí y ahora, o me puedes querer en la tienda, o en la cocina -Ranma sonrió divertido- Aunque eso lo dudo.

-Solo te quiero- Irrumpió el muchacho levantando los hombros antes de que ella pudiera continuar y deshaciendo la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

-Pero…-Insistió Akane en un murmullo. -¿Cómo?- le sorprendió escuchar su propia voz tan llena de miedo y esperanza.

-Como eres.- Dijo Ranma muy cerca de ella. -Para mí- Terminó inclinándose en un beso.

FIN

Por favor dejen reviews!


End file.
